User blog:CPPerapin/9th Anniversary Party Review
A static party for most - a memorable party for few Let's just cut to the chase. ↓ The static factor It was disheartening to see that there was little hype about the party - the absence of promotional login screens and postcard invitations made the party seem like it was meant to be forgetful. I notice that in most parties, there's a lack of "personal" relationship towards the player. It would be more interesting, that instead of getting a cordial invitation from Aunt Arctic from the Club Penguin Times in the format of an advertisement, if we got an invitation via Penguin Mail - perhaps with a randomized personal message. This would then decrease the dull "static" nature of the Anniversary, increase the party's hype, and most importantly make the player be seen as important. The party hat's color scheme was also revealed weeks before the party, therefore taking away the element of mystery and surprise when the party hat does become obtainable at the party's commencement. Nonetheless, it had a neat color scheme, and while the party hat had subtle design changes, it still held true to the traditional party hats. Aunt Arctic also seemed to have a static personality throughout the party. She delivers the same old formal and reserved approach, barely giving any personal interactions with party goers other than carefully signing their flippers. She would ask, "What's your favorite memory the past nine years?" and give the indirect "Oh, I recall that!" without acknowledging who she was replying to. Basically she's asking questions for the sake of carrying a conversation. If Aunt Arctic wants to host the Anniversary Party, her character should serve a more convenient purpose. If she took away the vague and indirect nature of her conversations and began to mention penguin's names, details of her own memories in Club Penguin, etc., then we'd see Aunt Arctic as a more realistic character. Also, the party's decorations weren't as so striking compared to the uplifting walls of the 4th Anniversary Party. A nice carpet and a few blue table cloths just doesn't cut it for a Coffee Shop set. Interestingly, we tend to want more decorations in Club Penguin than we do in real life - probably because we care more about the party's quality than the people in it in a virtual setting, or probably because we want to see the creative effort hard to achieve in real life in order to inspire. I don't find the cake shaped like a 9 that appealing because of the lack of colors, and the fact that it defies the laws of gravity. The absence of a fire extinguisher (penguins can't physically blow with their beaks) to blow the candles and the absence of the ability to earn a Celebration Stamp also worked against the party's rating. Effectively, the party seemed reminiscent of the under-decorated 7th Anniversary Party. On that note, it's a shame that such an event lacked decoration in the Book Room if the party goers were to spread the celebration to there. I find the setting of an Anniversary Party during a Halloween Party somewhat inappropriate. I think the Halloween Party should have started later. The two events just seem incompatible. The entertainment factor The Anniversary Party video released for it showcased some amazing art from the community, some made by people I know (e.g. Cw700). Though I believe the song choice of "It's your Birthday" for the video and the Anniversary Party as a whole was too tacky to be celebratory music - despite its lyrical relevance. Current and former Club Penguin Staff (such as Megg, Billybob, Rsnail to name a few) served as the main reason to join the party. I mean, who wouldn't want to meet the staff on such a rare occasion for the former CP staff to attend? But yet, there wasn't much to actually do at the party without them other than reading the Yearbook. The unification factor I enjoyed how the Yearbook showed advice from Club Penguin's characters. However, the absence of them at the party (with the exception of Aunt Arctic) did give a sense of disunity. It would've been interesting or possibly epic to see them at the party and play a role to make up for a memorable anniversary. This would encourage party goers to interact and enjoy the party. Verdict To conclude, I give the 9th Anniversary Party a 3.7 out of 10. It really needs less of that "static" tone, more uplifting decorations, more elements of surprise (especially with the party hat), more player interaction and better music to achieve what it deserves. Now it's time for your say! What would you rate the 9th Anniversary Party? Feel free to post your opinions on the party in the comments. :) [[User:CPPerapin|'Perapin']] (contact) 06:46, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Party reviews